B.L.T. Thomas
Bryant Lester Thomas, better known to his schoolmates as B.L.T., was a student on the Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High series (starting at Grade 8 in the first two seasons, Grade 9 in the third, and Grades 10 and 11 Degrassi High). He briefly dated Alexa Pappadopolos. He later became Michelle Accette's boyfriend, staying for a time even as her parents seem to disapprove of her relationship with a boy of his heritage and skin color. He was best friends with Simon Dexter. He was portrayed by Dayo Ade. Degrassi Season 1-5 B.L.T. was more of a supporting friend when other students had problems. He would ask if Shane was okay when Spike would reject him, or he would be seen playing catch with Joey, Snake, and Wheels. In his grade 9 year, B.L.T. started going out with Michelle Accette even though her father did not approve of her going out with an African-Canadian student. B.L.T. helped her move out of her father's house and find an apartment. Later in high school, B.L.T. joined the Degrassi Football Team along with Simon Dexter. In his grade 10 year, he broke up with Michelle to be with Cindy, after cheating on Michelle over the summer. When Michelle finds out, she pours milk all over him in the cafeteria. In the DJH Season 3 episode He Ain't Heavy..., B.L.T. gets into a small fight with Snake. They are doing an experiment in class about AIDS, and B.L.T. and Luke start making fun of homosexuals. This enrages Snake as his brother has just revealed his homosexuality to him. In the Season 3 episode Black & White, B.L.T. gets in a fight with a man for calling him a "dumb nigger". This is also the episode where he and Michelle start showing interest in each other and he asks her to the school dance. Her parents say she cannot go to the dance with him after meeting him and seeing he was black. It turns out they are a little bit racist. She decides to go with him anyway. B.L.T.'s character became much more expanded after Black & White 'in the last season of ''Degrassi Junior High. Through most of the first three seasons, he was just a background character. He received more screen time in Degrassi High where he and Michelle are together in the first season and broken up for most of the second. Trivia *He is one of many present and former Degrassi students who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Zig (Zigmund) **Drew (Andrew), **Becky (Rebecca), **Cam (Campbell) **Eli (Elijah). **Fitz (Mark) **K.C. (Kirk Cameron) **Sav (Savtaj) **Dave (David) **Dallas (Michael) **Jake (Jacob) **Mo (Mohammed) **Ellie (Eleanor) **Tiny (Deon) **Frankie (Francesca) **J.T. (James Tiberius) **Manny (Manuella) **Holly J. (Holly Jeanette) **Jimmy (James) **Jay (Jason) **Alex (Alexandra) **Toby (Tobias) **Wheels (Derek) **Joey (Joseph) **Alli Bhandari (Allia) **Spinner (Gavin) **Danny (Daniel) **Jack (Jacqueline) **Blue (Bradley) **Rick (Richard) **Luke (Lucas) **B.L.T. (Bryant Lester Thomas) **Johnny (Jonathan) **Spike (Christine) **Snake (Archie) **L.D. (Lorraine Delacorte) **Bronco (Basil) *B.L.T. was one of four guys that cheated on their girlfriends, and later dated the girls they cheated with. The other three were Craig, Bobby, and Drew. *B.L.T. and Michelle were Degrassi's second interracial couple, after B.L.T. and Alexa. Third was Jimmy and Ashley, Fourth was Emma and Chris. Fifth was J.T. and Liberty. Sixth was Emma and Damian. Seventh was Connor and Jenna. *B.L.T., Michelle and Cindy were Degrassi's first love triangle. *B.L.T. was the first character not to be accepted by his love interest's parents. The second was Anya MacPherson and the third was Adam Torres. *B.L.T. was the first character to be the victim of racism. The second was Fareeza, the third was Liberty Van Zandt, and the fourth was Mike Dallas. *B.L.T. is the second character to go by initials in their name. The first was L.D. Delacorte (Lorraine Delacorte), the third was J.T. Yorke (James Tiberius), the fourth was Holly J. Sinclair (Holly Jeanette), and then the fifth was K.C. Guthrie (Kirk Cameron). *B.L.T. attended Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter's wedding in '''School's Out!. *He was a fan of Max Headroom. *He was a big fan of the Savages. *Like his ex-girlfriend Alexa, he enjoyed the films Teen Academy IV and High School Massacre. Relationships *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter **Start Up: Loves Me, Loves Me Not (DJH 305) **Break Up: Star-Crossed (DJH 308) ***They don't have as much in common as Alexa thought, and Alexa missed being with Simon. *Michelle Accette **Start Up: Black & White (DJH 314) **Break Up: Bad Blood (2) (DH 202) ***Reason: B.L.T. cheated on Michelle with Cindy, which made Michelle upset. *Cindy **Start Up: Two weeks prior to Bad Blood (1) (DH 201) ***It is unknown if they are still dating since the series ended. Love Triangles *Michelle Accette and Cindy **Start: Two weeks prior to Bad Blood (1) (DH 201) ***End: Bad Blood (2) (DH 202) ****B.L.T. cheated on Michelle with Cindy, and she found out after they broke up Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DH Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Athlete Category:Main Characters